You're Seeing Things
by Azaria Stromsis
Summary: "The horses! The horses, man, they'll get you! Run! Run away!" And so, with that said, Wally ran down the hallway, screaming his head off and pulling his hair. For the prompt 'Fear Gas' for the SNAFU challenge.


**Title: **You're Seeing Things

**Character(s): **Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Richard (Dick) Grayson/Robin, Wally West/Kid Flash, Kaldur'Ahm/Aqualad, Connor Kent/Superboy, and Artemis**  
**

**Summary: **"The horses! The horses, man, they'll get you! Run! Run away!" And so, with that said, Wally ran down the hallway, screaming his head off and pulling his hair. For the prompt 'Fear Gas' for the SNAFU challenge.

**Words: **1,403**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. For the SNAFU challenge over at the Young Justice FanFiction Challenge Forums. Sorry this is so late! But I hope this is satisfactory. This is covering two prompts, the prompt 'Fear Gas' which was given to me by __Cloaks and Daggers, and the second prompt, 'Apparitions', was given to me by my friend._

_

* * *

_

You're Seeing Things

"The horses! The horses, man, they'll get you! Run! Run away!" And so, with that said, Wally ran down the hallway, screaming his head off and pulling his hair.

"Oh dear god, what have I done?"

Robin ran his hand through his hair, watching with horror as Kaldur stood in the corner muttering to himself. Superboy had vanished, but his weird growling noises still echoed throughout the mountain. He hadn't been able to escape. Yet.

Megan yelled, "I swear, Robin, I didn't do anything!" She had to yell to be heard over Artemis who was in the corner, bawling. Megan was trying to consol the poor girl, who was sobbing about someone never loving her enough. Every once and a while, she would shrink back into the corner and the crying would intensify so Megan would have to hold her tighter. "One second, we were all in the kitchen and the next they had disappeared and we were left alone."

Robin held up his utility belt and grimaced. They had somehow snuck away and pried one of its compartments open, releasing a canister of Fear Gas he had taken off of Scarecrow last night. He had yet to give to Bruce, since they had both basically collapsed with exhaustion into bed the night before. Robin slapped his forehead. This is what he got for just laying his stuff around, especially in the living room. Damn nosy teenagers.

"It's a good thing you weren't exposed to the gas, Megan," Robin muttered, walking over to the Martian who was trying to bring the blond out of the corner to lie down on the couch. "I don't know what I'd do if I was left along to deal with five people driven out of their minds with fear."

Megan shrugged, giving up on her useless endeavor for now. Coming over to Robin she stood beside him, watching the scene that was slowly emerging to their horror. "I probably wouldn't have been affected anyways. You know, the whole not being human thing."

Robin stilled. "Sometimes I forget you're a Martian."

"Really?" She was delighted.

"And sometimes it's painfully obvious."

Megan's face fell and then a loud shriek, one that spelled the terror of children's nights, rang out. "Apparently," Megan said as Wally raced through the living room, "he's seeing horses. What exactly was the gas that they were exposed to?"

Robin sighed. "It's Scarecrow's Fear Gas. It makes people see their worst fear and it comes to life. I've been affected a couple of times and your fears literally haunt you. They're like apparitions, ghosts that chase you around. Surprising how many people have phobias, really."

"So what is Wally's phobia?"

"Fear of horses?" Robin ran through a list in his head. Batman had made him memorize the most common phobias. "I think equinophobia, though don't quote me on that."

They stood there for a moment before Megan tentatively broke the silence. "So, what do we do?"

"The gas'll wear off in a couple of hours. Until then we wait –"

There came the sound of a loud boom and then a bang and then Superboy's growling noises intensified.

"Should we really wait?"

Robin waved his hand. "They'll be fine."

Artemis started to bang her head against the wall. "Go away! You'll never be proud of me so why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Strike that. Get the duct tape."

Megan was walking towards their archer, eyes sad with a roll of duct tape in her hands and a chair floating behind her. "Already on it."

Ten minutes later, Artemis was tied to her chair with a blindfold over head listening to her iPod. While she was still muttering under her breath, she was calmer. She was rocking slightly however and Megan worriedly eyed her before taping the chair to the floor. The rocking noise was bugging her. Kaldur was a little easier, though he appeared to have a fear of being touched because the second Robin approached him he had glared at the younger boy and yelled, "Don't touch me!" They had gotten him on the couch watching television, but occasionally he would glance around peevishly and he would shudder.

"That wasn't too bad," Megan said. Then Wally ran behind her and her hair flew around her face. Blowing it out of her eyes, she vaguely heard Superboy's growling grow even louder. "Okay, seriously, where is he that he is so loud? Is he in the ventilation system?"

"I don't care, but I'll find him. You go get Wally and get him here. If we can get everyone here we can watch them. We shouldn't go to bed until we know that they're okay. If we need to, I can get Batman. I'm pretty sure we have the antidote."

"Why do I have to get Wally?" Megan asked curiously.

Robin sighed "Because you'll attract him like honey attracts flies."

"Is this another of those human idioms that I don't understand?"

"Yes," Robin said simply.

And Megan nodded. "Okay."

Wally was not having a good day. Firstly, he had woken up late and thusly he was late to school, earning him his forth detention within the first month of school. Damn superpowers and making him be called away all the time. Secondly, he was having a bad hair day. Wally West had perfect hair. But today, no, his hair decided to misbehave. And thirdly, he was seeing horses.

God damn horses.

Every since that second grade field trip, which every time Wally even thought about it he shuddered, Wally had been utterly terrified of horses. They were evil incarnate, the servants of the devil. And not just because one of them had tried to eat his hair. It was not that carroty orange dammit!

But that was a long time ago and now Wally was hiding. Because horses were chasing him.

And then Wally heard salvation calling.

"Wally!"

His sweet Martian's voice was ringing through the hallways.

"Wally? Can you come here?"

"The horses," Wally muttered, peeking out from inside the closet and seeing a herd of them gallop past. How the hell had they gotten in anyways?" "The horses'll get you. I know it."

It almost seemed like she was reading his mind. "I'll protect you from the horses! I'll put a shield around us."

So it was that Wally West was comfortably sitting in the kitchen eating a plate of Megan's cookies, happy that Megan's shield was protecting him from the horses.

Megan decided not to tell him the fact that such a shield didn't really exist. Apparently her bluff had worked well enough, because every time he got twitchy she did some hand motion and he calmed down. Megan linked her and Robin's minds together. _Robin, how are you doing?_

_A little busy at the moment, _Robin replied, ducking under Superboy's fist that was aimed for his head.

"Get away from me, Godzilla!"

Robin tucked and rolled. "Seriously? That's your greatest fear? Godzilla? Why the hell did we even let you watch that anyways?"

"Get away!"

"Way too close man!"

Robin had to knock him out with a blow to the head. When he drug him back to the living room, Megan just looked at him. "What?" Robin cried, dumping his friend's body on the semi-soft carpet. "It's not like I really had an option, did I?"

Megan shrugged and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, so we have them all here. So, know we just wait?"

"Yep."

Approximately seven hours later, at three in the morning, Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, and Wally woke up and looked at the two who had been babysitting them who were fast asleep against the wall, leaning up against one another.

"What happened to them?" Wally said. His voice brought the two of them out of their light doze. "Dude," Wally said, "what happened?" Artemis was hopping up and down in the chair, grunting and trying vainly to break free. Looking horrified, Kaldur helped free her.

"Why was I tied up?" Artemis cried.

Megan looked stunned. "You don't remember?"

"What the hell happened?" Wally said to Robin again, who looked like he wanted to hit the redhead.

Superboy just looked pissed. "Why does my head hurt?"

"What the hell happened?"

Robin did the only thing he could do. "Horses, Wally, really?" Wally paled and Megan snorted. "Don't mess with my utility belt again, you hear me?"

* * *

_love, _

_Azaria.  
_


End file.
